Loving Cordelia With My Eyes
by Def Liepard
Summary: Robin will never tell Cordelia that she's perfect, but he'll certainly make sure that the sentiment is in everything he says and does. Anonymous commission.


I love how Cordelia feels as she lies atop me, so warm and soft, pressing her lips against mine and leaving me almost drunk on her sweet kiss. Her hair falls about her shoulders, long red locks cascading down her back and all over the bed, spread out as I run my fingers through it when I'm not holding my loving wife tight against me and savouring just how close she feels against me. And I do plenty of that as she kisses me, as I let her linger atop me, both of us naked, both of us ready for something more than kissing but utterly unable to pull away long enough to; the taste of each others' lips has a funny way of distracting us, and we lose sight of going any further like we planned as we get so caught up in each others' kiss.

But there's one thing Cordelia can't ignore, and it starts to rub up against her thigh. "Is that for me?" she asks, smiling as she grinds her leg against my aching cock, teasing it a little bit as the feeling of the beautiful Pegasus Knight naked and atop me has brought it to life, throbbing hard and ready for everything she's going to do to it. 'Oh honey, you shouldn't have." She leaves me with a final peck on the lips, and I might mind if she's not starting to slowly crawl down my body, and I remind myself that those lips are about to be somewhere even better than on my face as she pushes herself up.

"I thought you'd like it," I joke, running my fingers through her hair one last time before she slips too far down and too close to my lap for me to be thinking about that as my hand drifts down to her cheek. She nuzzles happily against it, closing her eyes as she rubs against the back of my hand, eyes closed and the kind of smile on her face that makes me melt. "You do like it, right?'

She's right up at my cock now, admiring it as she wraps her fingers around the base and slowly runs her grip upward. "I love it. It's just what I wanted, dear. Thank you so much." She teases, eyes drifting up to me when she's not looking down admiringly at my cock, her gaze constantly shifting about as the sight of it leaves her wanting more, filling her with desire and need of her own. The fact that she's willing to go down on me when she's just as ignited with need as I am leaves me all the more grateful for what comes next as I lean my head back and groan, wanting to close my eyes and soak in the bliss to come, but not wanting to tear my eyes for a second from the most beautiful woman in the world.

She drags her tongue up along it a few times, hand working steady and slow, adoring me with tender and measured touches as she works me up toward something big and amazing, something that she's taking her sweet, patient time for. Her tongue feels incredible and that's enough for me now as I lean back and moan, continuing to caress her cheek. I don't know when she'll move on, and she's figured out by now that I've mentally timed how long she'll take to go between steps, so she's started throwing me off, and before I know it she's taking my cock into her mouth and starting to suck on it, eyes lighting up with playful delight as she wraps her lips firm around the head and starts to push down.

"That was fast," I say, head rolling back as the hot, wet embrace of her mouth makes me shiver and twist in all the best ways, and I don't mind for a second that she's going so quickly. It feels amazing enough that there's not a complaint in the world I have about what she's doing, and I keep my focus forward as I enjoy the sight of Cordelia sucking me off, her hand rocking up steadily along most of the shaft as she works mostly the head. I know she hates being called or described as perfect, but it's hard to find any other word to describe the blowjob she's giving me, the way her hand and her head move in steady, adoring concert, her grip firm and the seal of her lips so tight.

She stares at me lovingly as she does so, never once breaking eye contact as she pushes down a little deeper, treating more of my cock to the amazing feeling of her mouth. It's so hot, so wet, and her tongue moves about steadily, agile and fully capable of doing things to me that would make any other man lose himself, but I've spent long enough now married to Cordelia that I can handle it all and not immediately cum in her mouth. It took some time though, I'm not ashamed to say, because Cordelia is, for someone who had never had sex before our first time, an absolute pro.

The low, steady sucking noise she makes is drawing me deeper down into my lust, a steady and almost hypnotic beat that makes me stop paying attention to everything outside of the bed we lie on together, and even the bed itself fades from focus a little bit as I stare into her eyes, as I watch her suck my cock and adore me with her mouth. There's no reason to think about anything else when I'm with Cordelia, a woman truly deserving of my focus in its entirety as I watch her, as I drew closer and closer, the low groan and the roll back of my head against the pillow all potent warning signs she knows well. She pulls back at just the right moment as my knees weaken and my hips roll, and her hand steadily milks my cock of its first load of the night. The pleasure hits me in waves as each throb shoots another spurt of pearly white cum out, and Cordelia takes every last drop on her face with pride, happy to wear my seed across her gorgeous features.

"There's so much," she purrs. "Even after what we did this morning." She sighs happily as my cock starts to soften in her hand, her grip remaining firm as she keeps her eyes pointed toward me. "I guess we have a lot of work to do tonight. I can't wait." Losing my erection seems to be the last thing she wants, as wearing her facial with a smile, Cordelia leans back down to my cock and begins licking it, bringing it slowly back up to life with her skilled tongue, refusing to give me a moment's break as she gets me back up to full mast and then pulls away entirely. "Let's not delay, shall we?" Easing down onto all fours and facing away from me, Cordelia sticks her round ass out and wiggles her hips.

It's the invitation I need to kick some life into me, rising up quickly and slipping up behind her, grabbing hold of my cock as I position myself behind the gorgeous redhead, seizing her hip as I bring my tip up to her slick entrance. Whether it's from giving me head or maybe even earlier, Cordelia is dripping wet, soaked and needy, just aching for me, and I don't keep her waiting. This is all familiar enough that I don't need to prepare her or anything, just slowly ease my hips forward as I take her, the two of us groaning in unison as my cock fills her slowly, and no amount of familiarity can ever dull the feeling of satisfaction rushing upon us. We shudder, my hand moving from my shaft to her other hip as I hold her tightly, loving her warmth as I press forward, deeper into her.

She feels amazing around my shaft, so tight, hot, and wet, needy and ready for everything I can give to her as we start to rock back and forth, bodies moving in steady concert. I'm picking up most of the work when it comes to thrusting, rocking my hips back and forth as I feed my cock again and again into her amazingly slick, velvety pussy, but she shifts a little bit too, pressing back against me as we build up a good rhythm, starting slow but not able to ever stay that way for long. It's just how it is between us; the longer we go at it, the needier and more worked up we get, unable to resist just going all out by the time we hit a feverish peak, and that's what we work toward, not shying away from the passion and being carried away in the moment by something powerful.

As we get faster, we get louder. Cordelia moans, clutching at fistfuls of bedding as she presses back against me, her voice tilting upward in steady, eager quivers as she moans more boldly. Her amazingly soft pussy fits me like a glove, and it seems like the snugness suits her just as well as she rocks against me, savouring the thrusts and getting needier. "I need you," she calls to me, even as I'm pumping into her, and I know what she means, know what she's talking about and what she craves, and I don't hold back on it, keep fucking her lovingly as we get quicker and harder. Nothing rough, nothing brutal, but we're two warriors getting worked up by each others' bodies, and all of that strength is bound to come through eventually.

"Even after what we did this morning?" I tease her back and she lets out a little whine of desperation as I squeeze her hips tighter. I'm giving her everything she wants, and fortunately, it's also everything I need, thrusting into her as her body shivers and sways, her head hanging down as we push closer and closer toward our satisfying, mutual end. I want her to moan, want her to be happy and to feel good, and this is the best way to do it after a long day, just the two of us in bed, unconcerned about anything outside of this moment. I'm fucking her faster now, the sounds of my hips pushing against her rear and the backs of her thighs filling the room steadily as our groans get louder, and she calls my name in those final seconds as she loses herself.

Cordelia climaxes before I do, but not by much. The tightness of her slick, hot pussy suddenly clenching down around me as her body greedily tries to relieve me of my seed is more than any man could resist, and I bury himself to the hilt inside of her, all too happy to give her what she needs as I cum deep inside of her. It feels amazing, our bodies trembling as we both slip forward, shuddering and gasping for breath as we lean forward. There's a moment of tiredness where I feel the energy sapped out of me, and it takes me a moment to recover from it, and as I do, Cordelia collapses down onto the bed, and I follow after her, lying atop her with my cock buried inside of her.

"We had a wonderful morning," Cordelia purrs, recalling our bout of early sunlight-tinged morning sex. "But I could spend my whole day in your arms and I'd still want more of it." She shivers happily, and I take the time to kiss the backs of her shoulders and her neck as she talks, moving some of the long, silken red out of the way to get to her soft skin as I adore her in the afterglow. There's no better way to spend my recover time after making love to Cordelia than to shower her with lazy affection in the moments after. She has a certain glow to her after her own orgasm. Or maybe it's just me looking at her through biased eyes. Either way, she glows to me, and that's all that matters.

I pull slowly back out of Cordelia and settle down onto the bed, sitting with my legs out as she climbs up into my lap, smiling as she kisses me on the cheek. "You're still hard this time," she notes, all too happy to take advantage of that as she leans forward, grasping my cock now slick and sticky with her nectar, and slowly sinks herself down into my lap. Cordelia is tall, and I'm not ashamed to say she's taller than me, which is perfect when you consider that it means when she sits down on my cock, her breasts are right up in my face. They're small, but incredibly perky and with them in front of me I know exactly what I'm going to do next as I start to kiss the tops of them, hands once more slipping down her sides and holding onto her hips as she settles comfortably atop me.

While fucking her doggy style had me in control, this time, Cordelia is the one in charge, and she takes eager advantage of that as she starts to rock atop me, working her long, lean body up and down on her own, my hands only there to cling to her as she moves unguided and at her own pace. She's faster now this time than she was last time, all of the building up of a pace already settled earlier and our bodies now craving each other too much to start back from the beginning. We're already worked into a frenzy now, after all, and moving steadily faster as we moan, my face buried still into her chest. I don't have much to do here but to touch her and to show her with affection in whatever ways I can, and I keep to my task, giving her what I can from where I sit as she moves steadily, my hands following after her as I hold as tightly as I can.

"You're so big," she moans into my ear, leaning down and holding just as tightly onto me with her own hands as she moves atop my cock, her body driven by a need for friction and working all its own as I remain there steady and waiting, this position not a great one to thrust up from anyway and her body seemingly content on carrying the load and doing all the work this time. I'll repay her with the next round, but for the time being, all I can do is focus on the beautiful woman riding my lap, moving so quickly, smiling and moaning and holding onto me as she loses herself to the wild whims of her own lusts. It's amazing to watch, and if there was ever a single, specific reason that I could point to as why I think Cordelia was the most beautiful woman in the world, it is because of the smile she gave me when she comes right down and takes all of me into her at once.

"And you're so tight," I moan in turn, kissing her collarbone as my hands drift up from her hips along the soft curve of her ass and up to her back, wrapping my arms around her into an embrace as I admire the way she moves, the frantic swiftness that she can muster when she puts her strength behind it. She's a fearsome warrior, and her body is in immaculate shape, probably better than mine given the ways I split my focus up between sword, magic, and tactics, but I can't mind that fact when she puts all of that stamina and endurance to the test, her strength going to wonderful work at bouncing on my cock as hard and fast as she can, gasping for air as she shivers and refuses to give in for a second. She's too needy, too ragged and ready for this to all go her way and I can't think of a single reason to want this to stop.

Cordelia cums again, so much faster this time, and she's so worked up and excitable that as she bounces up again she moves too far, gasping as she slips right off of my cock and sits down against it, the soft skin grinding against my twitching shaft as she pushes her way down, and in doing so, she falls back, my grip loosening as she lands on the bed, supine and staring up at me. Not holding my orgasm back in the least, I kneel upward and hold onto my throbbing shaft as I cum all on her body. My cock spews thick ropes up with surprising distance, splattering across her taut stomach and her sides, down to her legs, and across her hips, wildly jerking about from the vigorous motion of pure release. She continues to writhe and squirm hotly as I do, her moans twisting eagerly around the sensation of warm, thick semen settling onto her skin as I collapse down on top of her.

But this time, I don't want. I don't know what it is driving me to it, or what possesses me to just go for it like I do, but I don't want to wait again for another round. I want to go hard and to go now, leaning down atop her and pressing forward as I penetrate her again, hearing a quivering moan as I begin to fuck her right in the midst of her afterglow, when her body is at its most sensitive. It makes her call my name, makes her twist and buck up against me as her head pushes back into the mattress, her eyes wide and staring at me with nothing but the most essence of absolute love. Even if it takes her by surprise, she doesn't mind in the least as I take my turn to go at it, pushing into her aggressively and savouring the turn at control.

I'm doing all the work now, which has to help her feelings on the matter as she lies there, moaning and savouring the way I start to thrust into her, the frantic thrusts of a man doing everything he can to race toward his fourth orgasm. I'm nothing if not persistent, and whatever source my immense stamina has, I'll never complain about it as I push forward and go at my beautiful wife. She twists beneath me, writhing as I savour the way I can make her squirm. Such a beautiful woman, capable of taking the hand of any man in Ylisse with her beauty and her endless talents, and she chose me, accepted my ring and agreed to spend every night for the rest of our lives in my arms specifically. The fact that I can make her feel so good, leave her in such a state of absolute bliss, moaning and gasping for air as elation settles upon her face, leaves me feeling proud and worthy of this position.

It's my turn to grab the bed now as I hold myself steady, using gravity to help push deep into her with each quick thrust. I bury my face into her neck, once more using the size difference between us to my advantage as I adore her from collarbone up to jawline, leaving everywhere tingling in with the lingering ghost of affection. I don't leave a single inch of skin in my reach unloved as I go at her. I think even if I easily and comfortably reach her lips, I wouldn't want to, because as I do all the work in this position, the sweet feedback of her vocal moans and the little gasps and pleas become all the more rewarding. Kissing her would occupy her lips, muffle those sounds, and I refuse to let that happen. By contrast, as she moans, "More," and, "I feel so good! Don't stop, please," my lips pressed against her neck means that I can feel the rumble of each words inside of her throat.

"I love you," she says, and I don't exactly need a reminder to be sure of that fact, but the way her voice drips with honesty and the way she sucks in a breath as she says it certainly makes me happy to hear it, and I respond by fucking her just a little bit faster as I groan in return.

"I love you too." She doesn't need the reminder either, but with my position atop her, I can feel her chest tighten and her breath hitch. The words have a certain meaning here, amid all of the other things we say. The raw expressions of physical need and desire. Complimenting each other sexually or asking for it harder, faster, or deeper are all reasonable and common things to say, things relevant to the moment and to what we're feeling. But to profess our love for one another is what makes this more than something physical, makes this a pure and emotional expression of our love. It means we're thinking about our emotional intimacy as much as our physical intimacy, and as long as we both hold firmly onto that, our love will always be stronger for it.

As I get more and more worked up, something inside of me craves just a little bit more intensity. Her arms sway about, and I decide to release the sheets I'm clinging to and grab her wrists, pinning them down against the bed. Not roughly, not holding too tight or being too hard, but it gets across my hunger for her, and it means her squirming becomes much more centered around her midsection, the swaying of her hips, the harsh lean back of her head against the bed beneath. She's losing herself more and more by the minute and my show of slightly forceful and playfully dominant grabbing of her only serves to rile her up further as she calls my name again, her hips now bucking upward as she tries to meet my thrusts, already hilting into her with each push, and now enjoying the added benefit of pushing her back down against the bed in turn.

We cum in unison this time, both of us crying out as we hit our peak, voices overlapping and twisting feverishly around one another as we shiver together as I slam down into her and hold her against the bed. Her pussy once more clenches and spasms around my cock, and I don't hold anything back as I cum inside of her again, another hot gush of cum filling her up and leaving her moaning and content as I go limp atop her finally. She's just as soft and lazy beneath me as we hold tight against one another, her soft purrs a sweet music to my ears.

"That was wonderful," she says softly, leaning her head down and kissing me. I meet her lips, happily savouring her kiss as my eyes close and I take a moment to finally breathe. Going two rounds back to back without stopping took a bit out of me, and I need a moment, but she seems content with giving me all the time I need.

"Was?" I ask softly, nibbling softly on her bottom lip. "I hope that doesn't mean you're done with me yet, dear. I wanted to do so much more with you."

"You're insatiable," she sighs softly, though she doesn't seem particularly upset by it as she takes me by surprise, throwing all of her strength to her right side and rolling us right over. I find myself pinned back against the softness of the bed as her weight presses down against me, Cordelia now on top and slowly pulling up. My cock is still buried inside of her as she rises up, still rigid after the last round. Nothing has ever kept me quite as hard and ready as remaining deep inside of her amazing folds. "But no, I'm not done with you yet, and if you're so ready for more, then what are we waiting for." She sits on top of me this time, but now I'm on my back and she's smiling down at me, a different angle to come in from and a completely different layout meaning I'm in for a real treat.

Her body leans back, emphasizing her small breasts as she reaches back and places both hands on the bed right beside my outer thighs for balance. It's a position I know well, and I'm already enthralled. I can't do as much for her from this position, can't kiss her neck or adore her breasts, but I do gain a special benefit that makes it more than okay, because I can see her whole amazing, gorgeous body from here. Her long legs, her defined torso, her perky breasts, and most of all her smiling face, all framed with a slightly shaken and now quite messy head of red hair. She looks divine, and I don't hesitate to stare at her in a way that lets her know exactly what I think about the sight before me.

It makes her smile, and that tightens my chest as she starts to move, slowly starting to ride me. It's a different approach from when she's on top of me and I'm sitting, and she moves quick in turn, properly bouncing atop my cock, and after all of the sex we've had, she's not exactly slow or subtle about it. She moves quickly, wasting no time in the frantic, eager pursuit of everything she can muster as she leans back, the bounce of her breasts emphasized as she stares longingly at me, wanting me even when my cock is buried deep within her and she is completely in control of the situation. But I don't complain, because there's nothing about being looked at that way that isn't amazing, and I long to see more of it as I hold onto her hips, still not guiding or urging her. Just holding, enjoying her softness and her warmth as she makes love to me.

Our bodies are in a frenzy that seems without end now, moving so frantically, eagerness doing us in as we just soak in the pleasure in its purest and most intense form. It's amazing, more than either of us is even remotely ready to take, which only serves to make it even sweeter that we're on round number four now-my fifth, for that matter-and still showing no signs of slowing down. We're too aroused to, too driven by love and lust and everything in between to care about anything else now as she frantically moves and tries to bring us to release, frantic and doing everything she can to feel her body lose itself and coax another load out of me and deep into her. And I don't exactly mind that fact, lying there and still admiring the way her body moves, endlessly enthralled by the sight of her. It's a lot to take in and I can't keep my eyes off of every inch of her, no part of her something that I don't utterly adore.

I'll never tell Cordelia that she's perfect, never conjure up those worries and feelings again, because I know that nothing trudges up memories of her failures quite like the reminder she believes is a lie. But I'll think it every day of my life, leave its implication in each, "I love you," and every touch, every way I look at her. She won't again hear the words, but she'll know deep down that I think she is, feel it deep down eventually. It's all I can do to help, and I'll do it every night for the rest of our lives.

I cum first this time as she bounces on my cock so quickly, and I'm not at all sorry as my hips rock up off of the bed, thrusting into her as she continues to heave. I cum deep inside of her, groaning and twisting about as I fill her with cum, as I give her the treat of another hot load deep within her, my cock throbbing and twitching about in the snug fit of her tight folds, and she follows happily after me, her spine arching back as only the hands she has behind her on the bed keep her from falling over and off of me in the process. More than anything else, this is why I love lying back and watching her; the look on her face at that final moment is priceless.

"More," she groans raggedly, leaning forward and pressing her hands down against my chest. She's impatient and wound up, sitting almost straight now but with her grip on my body for support as she continues to ride me right through her afterglow. "I need more, please. Just one, don't hold back." She's pleading, desperate and needy, her voice breathy and hot as she rides my cock all over again, and I could not agree more. I hold on to her, now gripping her tighter, using the leverage to fuck her as I join in. I start to thrust, and there's nothing slow or passive about it, not the sort of supporting thrusts of someone letting most of the work fall on the woman on top. I'm fucking her hard and fast.

Our bodies slap together noisily as we move, moaning and gasping, howling noisily as we push to that final moment. I don't hold anything back now as our combined strength goes into a fast, intense, solid last round, and we don't hold anything back from each other. There's no more time for any of that, my body ready to give in one final time too and I can't think of a better way to end the night than with our bodies giving in utterly.

Cordelia throws her head back and my name is on her lips, and as she says it with such pure adoration and need, it's difficult not to cum so quickly right there. I struggle to keep myself together and give her everything I can, hold up my end of the moment as I thrust upward into her, merciless and frantic now. We're going all out and there's something utterly captivating about that level of pure surrender, the needy abandon of two people so in love and so ready for one another that they just throw all caution to the wind and embrace the feverish swell of pleasure. It's pure and sweet, even as we go hard, sweating and panting, throwing all of our strength behind the thrusts. We're both strong and capable, and pushing ourselves harder in the name of pure release is still the utter essence of romance even when we work up to our most intense speed.

When we both lose ourselves, it's paradise. We finish at the same time, a fitting end to our night as Cordelia gasps and shivers, pushing tightly down against me as I cum one final time inside of her, the fourth loud pumped deep into my beautiful wife for the night, and she presses her lips down against mine. I don't feel robbed of her orgasmic cries though as the kiss muffles them and leaves them muddled, because all I can think of is how amazing her lips are now. We've circled back around as her climaxing pussy spasms around me. All I want to do now is hold her.

The lust leaves us both, almost like we burned it off through all of those rounds. Cordelia rolls off of me, shuddering and gasping as she ends up on her side, leaning halfway over me and purring softly. I want to say something, but words fail me, and she nestles into my chest and seems content to soak in the silence as well. So I remain quiet instead, closing my mouth and taking in a deep breath, savouring what we have together and letting all of the worries about following that up fade away. Just a simple, breathless little, "I love you," from each of us as the blankets are pulled up our tired bodies is all that needs to be said; we let our bodies do all the talking.


End file.
